


孩子气的神 Childish God

by linzhishu



Series: In Blood [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 2759, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《孤独的讲叙者》前传</p>
            </blockquote>





	孩子气的神 Childish God

**Author's Note:**

> 作为十世继承人出生、在彭格列城堡长大的泽田纲吉  
> 片段灭文法
> 
> 【CP：2759、XS。渣攻两位，各种OOC。隐X27向】  
> 【不按时间顺序，按我想到的顺序】

【段一】  
“真是无聊。”  
黑西装白衬衣的少年大步向前走着，稍带不耐烦地扯松领带，插|入黑色领结的纤细手指上带着一枚显眼的宝石戒指，彭格列至高之位的象征与十五六岁的少年样貌没有丝毫违和。  
“明明知道一定会谈崩的会议何必派我去？害我名声又要下跌了。我挥手之间就可以歼灭的小家族竟然让我费那么多功夫。”  
因为些许肆意妄为和强大的行动力而有“死神”之名的少年，丝毫不认为这个称号的错处在自己。  
亦步亦趋地跟着他的银发少年说：“但是还有善后工作——”  
“那些隼人帮我完成就行了。”少年习以为常地说。  
银发少年大声道：“是！十代目，我绝不辱命。”  
泽田轻笑一声：“用不着太严肃。”

接近中午才运动过，让泽田到了午睡时间时仍没有睡意，无聊地玩儿了会儿被角，泽田决定放弃午睡，刚想让狱寺送杯咖啡来，才想起他派狱寺处理上午灭掉的那个小家族去了。  
“对了，有时候善后中也会出现点有意思的事呢。”泽田来了兴致，爬起来，在抽屉中一阵拨拉，“有了！”  
棕发少年拿出一枚雾属性的指环，戴在小指上，点燃紫色的火焰后，少年的身形隐没在戒指飘出的雾气中，然后融入了背景。

“呯！”的爆炸声伴着炸开的墙壁，西装破碎的中年人跌入他的办公室，艰难地转过头，面对步入的比他小两轮的少年，露出恐惧的目光。  
一张文件被扔到他身上，狱寺带着嘲弄和不屑地说：“想想你的妻儿吧，一个活的签名可以让她们正常活下去，彭格列从不祸及妇女老弱，但是身为属下的失手，有时候也是没办法的。”  
绝望地明白已经没有选择，中年人抓过文件签上名字，然后扔向银发少年，狠狠地啐道：“彭格列的狗！”  
“错了。”  
狱寺丝毫没有被激怒，也毫不迟疑地对准对方的太阳穴扣动扳机，“呯”的一声，一个血洞出现。他平静地对着已经听不到的尸体说：  
“我只是泽田纲吉养的狗而已。”

【段一•续】  
处理完全部事宜，又向就九代目报告完毕，狱寺晚饭后才回到房间，然后被早就等在那里的少年首领压上床。  
早就互相熟悉的身体轻易被掌控住，疲惫加上泽田刻意的挑逗，狱寺的脑袋很快就开始发懵，然后戴着大空指环的手指靠近他唇边：“舔吧。”  
耳朵接收到了这句话思想却没有领会，狱寺茫然地抬起眼睛，入目是泽田的诱哄一般的笑容：“你不是我的狗吗？”  
没有精力细想泽田纲吉怎么会知道，狱寺此时的全部心神都已经被泽田纲吉所掌控，他乖顺地仰起头，去舔舐那枚指环，和泽田纲吉的手指。  
混血儿漂亮的脸，有点艰难的呼吸，迷离的眼神，组合起来，让这画面带上难以言喻的强烈情色意味。  
泽田微微兴奋起来，把手指伸进他口里摩挲着，狱寺随着泽田纲吉的动作把整根手指都含了进去，因为手指捅得太深，他眼睛浮起水雾。  
泽田还带着些稚气的脸上浮现笑意，低头亲吻他的银发：“好孩子。”

 

【段二】  
泽田纲吉百无聊赖地转动着头，棕色的乱翘的头发不时扫到Xanxus的下颔，他很想叫Xanxus陪他玩，又不想破坏他工作，最终只能折中地用这种孩子气的打扰。  
Xanxus始终不为所动，快速浏览着文件，似乎腿上没坐着一个孩子。  
泽田纲吉今年十二岁，已经不小了，但他和Xanxus差十岁，东方人本就年轻，泽田纲吉又属于比较矮小的一类，坐在他膝盖上，都不会太突兀。  
突然脚步声打破寂静，门被猛地推开，轴转动声伴着银发少年的大嗓门冲进门里：“Xanxus——”  
Xanxus不假思索地抄起桌上的一杯红茶朝斯夸罗当头砸去，这一下用足了劲，斯夸罗立刻就头破血流，鲜血混着透明的茶水染满他的头发和衣服，发上还挂着碎玻璃渣子。  
泽田笑道：“斯夸罗。”向他抬手打了个招呼。  
Xanxus并没有开口，仅仅以红色的眸子瞪视着门口的少年。  
斯夸罗仅与Xanxus对视了一秒，捂着染血的银发，一言不发地出去关门。

泽田若有所思地垂下头，突然扒住Xanxus的肩膀，仰头亲了一口他的脸颊。  
Xanxus皱起眉，微微不耐地偏开头。  
十二岁的孩子放肆地大笑起来。

 

【段三】  
午后的花园里，风晴花香，一片温馨气氛。  
躺椅边放着摆了下午茶的小桌子，泽田纲吉单膝跪在躺椅上的长发女子身前，握着女子的手，晴属性的橙色火焰在他指上燃烧着。  
他一边燃烧着晴指环，一边轻快地柔声安慰：“都是我不好，没办法干脆解决，要让Xanxus哥哥出马。放心吧，蒂娅阿姨，Xanxus哥哥肯定会很好的完成任务回来的。”  
弗洛蒂娅点点头，温和地看着棕发的少年十世：“辛苦你了，小纲吉，你这样要比Xanxus来做费力些吧。”  
泽田纲吉抱愧地笑道：“哪里！是我学不会Xanxus哥哥那样用死气火焰延续身体机能的方式，才只能用晴火焰全身治疗。”  
他孩子气地轻轻吐了一下舌头：“说来说去还是我太无能了。”  
弗洛蒂娅微微摇了摇头，伸手轻抚着少年翘起的棕发：“希望你能照顾Xanxus这孩子。”  
少年十世眼里露出讶色，却乖巧安静地听着。  
她轻轻说：“我知道，这孩子一直都很痛苦……”  
弗洛蒂娅抬头，怅然地望向远方：“Xanxus一直都很想离开彭格列，如今还留在这里，一方面是为了我的身体缘故，一方面，也有很多是为了你。”  
“我确实一直赞同九代大人的意见，Xanxus哥哥还是留在彭格列比较好。”泽田纲吉扬起犹带稚气的笑容，应道，“我会的，蒂娅阿姨。”

 

【段四】  
抱着文件的巴吉尔站在泽田纲吉后侧，尴尬得耳根通红。  
“我喜欢那个女人的头发颜色，金色的和银色的头发纠缠起来会很好看吧？这么说隼人你的头发短了一点……摸起来也有点硬。”  
“如果十代目喜欢长发的话……”  
“不，短发比较适合隼人哟，而且短发有的时候会比较有趣。”  
只是因为狱寺在汇报时提到最近收于麾下的一家夜店，话题怎么就发展到这个程度了？  
“我很喜欢隼人在床上的表现啊，不过那种表情只会给我一个人看对吧？”泽田笑道：“因为隼人和别人上床肯定不会那么乖——啊。”  
他调笑地拉长声调。  
身为这两个青年的玩伴、看护者、兼一部分教养者，巴吉尔为他们话题的没下限程度感到无力。  
即使被上司这样公然调戏，狱寺仍然面不改色，仅带着些许厌恶皱眉：“十代目，无论是男人，还是女人，我全都不需要。”  
终于从他的回答中意识到什么，泽田想起关于这位最亲密的下属生活作风的传闻，微讶地问：“隼人难不成在为我守身？”  
狱寺单干脆利落单膝跪了下去，回答：“我是十代目的东西，十代目如果还会对这个身体有兴趣，我不会让其他任何人碰我。”  
泽田纲吉带着点讶异地好奇问：“这些年你连女人也没有抱过吗？”  
狱寺立刻摇头。  
泽田纲吉笑眯眯地说：“我也没碰过别人呢。”  
被无视的巴吉尔很希望自己立刻消失。  
丝毫没有顾忌房间里的第三个人，泽田纲吉漫不经心地细数着：“流莺和送上来的玩具我看不上，我这样的身份有一个长期保持的情人又会有很多麻烦，隼人就很好了啊。我倒是很想和Xanxus哥哥上次床，但他又不愿意。”  
他蓦然展颜笑道：“这么我说来我也为隼人守着身呢？”  
“我不胜惶恐……”  
“没关系。”泽田纲吉站起来，绕过办公桌俯身靠近他，轻快地说，“反正隼人是我养的狗不是嘛。”  
这堪称残酷的话让巴吉尔刹时脸色惨白，但当事人却安然地回答：“是的。”  
泽田纲吉笑着出去了，狱寺一如既往地站起来，跟着他身后。  
第一次，巴吉尔对他们之间的关系感到恐惧。

 

【段五】  
午后，微烈的阳光被特质玻璃过滤成恰到好处的程度射入屋内。  
泽田纲吉少见的一身休闲装，外套挂在椅背，双脚交叉搭在桌子上，漫不经心地看着手里关于日本文化的书，一边为近来的徒劳无功抱怨：“无所不能的师父大人怎么就选了这几个难缠的家伙呢。”  
有预言能力的彩虹之子指出的守护者必定不会错，就是他们多半为亚洲人的身份让泽田纲吉有些吃惊，而且其中很有几个桀骜之辈，泽田纲吉为此已经停留在日本几个星期。他还从来没有在什么人身上花这么多功夫，因为师命坚持到今日已经有些不耐烦了。  
刚刚磨好咖啡的狱寺隼人正把滚烫的咖啡倒入骨瓷杯，闻言，斟酌地说：“我想他们并不是艾丽娅大人选择的，而是您自己选择的。”  
泽田抬头，有点懒洋洋地说：“哦？”  
狱寺一边把已经稍微冷却的咖啡放在泽田纲吉面前，一边恭谨地回答：“艾丽娅大人的能力是‘预见’，我想她只是看到您选择他们的画面，于是告诉您，为您省去寻找的时间而已。”  
泽田纲吉端起咖啡，若有所思地说：“这么说来……也是，我向来不会看上什么简单人物。”  
他喝了口咖啡，巴吉尔来敲门，道：“泽田公子，有一位自称山本的先生找您。”  
泽田纲吉一跃而起：“不愧是我选中的守护者，太上道了。”  
他扔下书，一伸手拎起椅背上的外套，回头向狱寺笑道：“那我就和我未来的守护者联络感情去了，隼人你就别去当电灯泡了。”  
说着闪身出门。  
狱寺习以为常，伸手捡起泽田扔下的书放好，一边问：“那几个人的资料已经在调查中了吗？”  
巴吉尔道：“是的，狱寺大人。”  
“尽量进行吧，但如果遇到阻力就暂时放弃，十代目的守护者以后会是家族的核心存在，不要现在就留下隔阂。”  
“狱寺大人……您不用这样。”  
狱寺有点意外地抬眼看他。  
“您不用对那几个人态度这样小心，您也是公子的守护者啊！”  
狱寺的表情一时间有点吃惊，不知是对于巴吉尔对他态度的看法，还是巴吉尔点出的事实。  
他的视线落到自己指间的岚守指环上，目光中流露出几分复杂。

 

【段六】  
一场杀戮进入收尾，瓦利亚核心成员从被摧毁的基地各个地方出来集合。  
Xanxus冷冷地站在空地前，在彭格列中无任何职位，却握有部分权柄的他通常冠着门外顾问成员的身份，不多的任务中他一贯独来独往，也就是和瓦利亚偶尔会有点合作。  
瓦利亚成员们一个个现身，即使身上染血也带着兴奋的笑意。最后一个出来的是瓦利亚首领与当代剑帝，斯夸罗标志性的音量立刻冲入众人的耳膜，微暗的天色里，夕阳最后的余晖落在他头发上，使那上面染的血色焕出光来。  
不止染上的敌人的血，他身上还有丝丝鲜血从左臂上流下。  
Xanxus眉头一皱：“你受伤了。”  
斯夸罗还没点一下头，左肩就被强大的火焰贯穿，他猝然遭袭，一瞬间就已经痛得发不出声音来，狼狈倒地。  
Xanxus把焰枪插回腰带，冷冷地抛下一声：“垃圾！”  
血融骨裂和炙烤的痛苦让斯夸罗一时无法动弹——如果只是普通的贯穿伤害当然不会这样，但Xanxus的火焰是特别的——他趴在地上，模糊地听到贝尔和鲁斯利亚幸灾乐祸的笑声，和他们远去的声音。  
等斯夸罗终于有力气把自己翻个身，夜幕下果然已经空无一人了。  
有气无力地咒骂一声，他随即闭上嘴，望着夜空默默积攒体力。

嗒嗒的不紧不慢的脚步声响了起来，斯夸罗没有动，这个脚步声他非常熟悉。  
脚步声的主人停在他身前，然后蹲了下来，一张少年般的青年的脸出现在他视线里：“Xanxus哥哥真狠心。”  
斯夸罗瞟了他一眼，没有出声。  
一半因为不放心，一半因为有趣地过来，但泽田出于对斯夸罗的了解和尊重，并没有出手帮忙的意思，蹲在他身边看着他听到Xanxus名字从自己口中出现时的表情。  
即使被毫无缘由地苛待，斯夸罗却从未对此抱怨过，泽田一直对这一点很疑惑。  
他带着些疑问地笑道：“斯夸罗你的脾气真好呢。”  
“闭嘴。”  
泽田果然没再开口，却盯着斯夸罗，一付他不开口说点什么就不罢休的样子。  
好一会儿，斯夸罗慢慢开口道：“BOSS他……一直都很痛苦。”  
他看着天空说：“有时候他通过伤害我来发泄，那就随便他吧。”  
“我倒是觉得，”泽田若有所思地说，“有些人在伤口非常痛的时候，就更加去挖开它、用火烧它，Xanxus哥哥这样做并不会让他真正得到缓解。”  
斯夸罗静默了一会儿，嗤笑道：“先管好你自己那边吧。”  
泽田丝毫不以为意，撑着脸笑道：“我已经明白过来啦，我知道隼人对我来说是什么了，以后我会和他好好的。”  
斯夸罗竟莫名地觉得有点安心。  
在黑暗中长大的泽田纲吉却就是有这样的魔力，笑容会让人觉得他什么都能做到，只要他说出来的，就一定能实现。

 

【段七】  
收到消息赶回彭格列的泽田纲吉以为自己已经做好了最坏的准备，“还活着”这三个字让他一瞬间心惊肉跳，归途中反复被各种猜测折磨着。  
但当他用死气火焰支撑着到达时，面对的只有狱寺隼人的死讯，短暂地思维断线后，泽田纲吉终于理解了这句话：“不是说还活着吗！？”  
夏马尔咬牙道：“当时是的……但只是一会儿……”  
他难以形容自己当时的感受，眼睁睁看着自己徒弟最后一丝气息流逝，他不断说臭小子你坚持住，但那时候狱寺隼人已经听不到任何话了，他那个样子……  
“他一点求生意志都没有。”  
夏马尔说完猛然一把揪起泽田纲吉的领子：“我只有这么一个徒弟！”  
仿佛被夏马尔的话抽走了全部生气，泽田的表情安静而空洞，他连语气都苍白地说：“我也只有一个……狱寺隼人……”

 

【段八】  
只看了一眼狱寺隼人遍体鳞伤的尸身，阅历丰富的青年首领就明白他最钟爱的部下受了什么待遇，那一刻几乎站不住，然后他转开头，机械地跟着夏马尔坐到他办公室里。  
担心他会坚持守在旁边的夏马尔松了口气。  
在椅子上沉默地坐了好一会儿，泽田问：“验尸报告已经出来了吗？”  
夏马尔指指他的办公桌：“在这里。”  
泽田纲吉表情漠然地说：“念给我听。”  
夏马尔没有再觉得愤怒，狱寺失踪后，泽田纲吉的表现让他明白这个年轻首领比他一直以来表现的更重视他的岚守，即使当事人已经永远不会知道了。  
他的视线下垂，看到泽田纲吉垂在椅子边，发抖的手。  
是拿不住，还是不敢看？夏马尔已经不想去问了。  
他语气平直地念出验尸报告，左眼被生生挖出来、两只手的骨头从指尖到肩膀全被碾碎、主要内脏全部破裂、一边膝盖粉碎、死气之火造成的烙伤、脸上一共被划了七道从浅到深的伤口……  
泽田纲吉毫无波动的表情和眼神几乎让夏马尔以为他根本没有听进去，但当夏马尔念道这项，他蓦然问：“为什么有脸？”  
夏马尔没有马上回答，因此他还补了一句：“一般保存尸体送还挑衅的，脸都会保存完好，为什么脸上也有伤？”  
夏马尔迟疑了一下，还是低声告诉他：“你和隼人的关系，一直有风传……估计他们认为可以讨你喜欢的脸对隼人很重要……”  
泽田纲吉豁然抬头。  
“有没有……”他声音哑的厉害，那个可怕的想法在心里翻腾。  
“有没有……”光想到的痛苦已经让他根本说不出来。  
夏马尔却明白了，马上说：“没有性虐待。”  
泽田纲吉松了口气，然后好像整个人都泄了下来。  
压抑的静默中，几乎感觉不到时间流逝，好一会儿，泽田纲吉才摇摇晃晃地站起来，他在原地停了一两秒，然后笔直地走了出去。

 

【段八•续】  
深夜，原本广大的家族领地此刻一片黑暗，只有零星的残火还燃烧着，以坍塌的建筑和死去的人为燃料。  
对于这个胆敢把彭格列岚守装在棺材里送回来的家族，Xanxus一点也不奇怪他们会有这样的下场，只是这场报复来的快得超出所有人预料。  
Xanxus走过大半个领地，踏过尸堆和血液流淌成的小河，终于停在唯一的活人前。  
残垣中躺着纤细的棕发青年，黑色的西装和斗篷因为材料的特殊没有被血浸染，他睁着眼睛，却和满地尸体一样脸色苍白、毫无生气。  
最激烈的破坏以他为中心，他身边除了浓重的血气，还散落着几块焦炭一般残缺的肢体。  
Xanxus嗤笑一声：“用死气火焰一点点烧死的？”  
他低头俯视着泽田纲吉，冷然地说：“你不擅长折磨人，要有这种想法就该留着活口送到刑讯室去。”  
“哈……”泽田抬起眼，发出梦呓一样的微弱声音，似乎根本没听见他说了什么，迟缓地抬起双手，“Xanxus哥哥……Xanxus哥哥、Xanxus哥哥……”  
泽田从废墟中向他伸出手，似乎已经无力自己起身，整个人都在地上发抖。  
Xanxus没有回答，泽田仿佛也失去了思考能力，只是无力地反复唤着。  
泽田纲吉是黑手党的孩子，训练、任务中受了伤，他可以以游戏的态度大呼小叫，向狱寺或老师撒娇，但真正受到伤害，却无法坦率地倾诉出来。  
他从来都不知道该如何请求，即使此刻他想请求Xanxus分担他的痛苦，却根本不知该如何开口。  
Xanxus沉默着打横抱起他，泽田在Xanxus怀里仍然发着抖。  
偏高的体温包围着他，让他恢复了些神智，颤抖着嘴唇，他终于说了出来：“……Xanxus哥哥……我好痛……”

 

【段九】  
泽田纲吉在夜色中慢慢醒来， 包围着他的只有死一样的寂静。  
这是他在彭格列城堡的房间，他不记得自己是什么回来，什么时候失去意识，但他竟没有被梦魇困扰，沉睡平静得如同死去。  
他慢慢坐起来，手指无力地抓紧床单，指腹处的戒环摩擦着布单，泽田突然失控，猛地拔下戒指一把扔了出去！  
彭格列至高象征的指环砸在墙角，然后咕噜噜滚了几圈，停在地毯的短毛间。  
泽田纲吉盯着它，许久一动不动。

一个人站了起来，泽田纲吉这才发现房间中还有第二个人存在，始终静静地坐在房间一角。他没有去掩藏自己的气息，但泽田纲吉波动的心绪蒙蔽了他的感知。  
泽田纲吉沉默地看着他走过去，捡起大空指环，然后走到泽田纲吉床前，递给他。  
彭格列指环被递到眼前，泽田纲吉不由自主瑟缩了一下。

看到彭格列指环上在黑暗也掩不住的宝石光彩，他脑中随之浮现的，却是只看了一眼的隼人的样子。  
他非常明白，狱寺隼人一定是在严刑中没有吐露一个字才被折磨成这个样子，这往常让他赞赏而得意的忠诚此刻只让他无比痛恨，更恨的是受尽折磨也要尽力保护的东西。  
彭格列。  
它夺走了他的爱人。  
泽田纲吉从出生起带着这个姓氏并且以它为傲，他很早就清楚，他和隼人最终都会因此而死。  
但这一天以猝不及防的姿态来到面前，痛苦袭卷了他的思想和理智。  
恨，除了痛就是恨。  
泽田从没有如此时这样想彻底摧毁掉彭格列存在世上的一切痕迹。  
要不是为了彭格列，隼人怎么会惨死？  
为了保护彭格列……  
极致的愤恨慢慢转化成彻骨悲哀和自我厌恶的绝望，泽田几乎以为自己在无声的哭。  
他明明知道，隼人是为了保护他。  
将心和灵魂、一切都奉献给他的人，终也为他而死了。答应过他不会被任何人打败的人，被他的任性和傲慢推向死路。  
他心里非常明白的一切，如厉火炙烤着他的灵魂。为了逃避这痛苦，他几乎想毁掉一切事物，一切他触手可及、目光所致的事物，这个没能保护隼人的世界。  
首当其冲的就是彭格列。

“如果这么恨……”长久没有得到回应的Xanxus开口，低沉的声音响起在寂静的空气里，“就把彭格列给我吧。”

泽田蓦然抬头。  
仰望着Xanxus淹没在黑暗中的眼睛，泽田纲吉为这个提议震惊之余，也感到不可思议的柔和，不同于他常常挂在口边的“宠爱”，Xanxus确实如弗洛蒂娅所说，钟爱着他。  
每一个大人在成长之前都曾是孩子，都有过天真的幻想，但成为大人后就把那些想法抛弃并弃之如履，泽田并不怀疑父亲对死去的母亲的爱情，但也并不认为现在的父亲能够理解他。  
日夜不停地折磨着他的空虚痛苦中，唯一能安慰他的只有Xanxus。  
他的兄长，他所敬仰、热爱的人，他现在能否体会Xanxus哥哥平日痛苦的一部分？  
如果就这么把彭格列交给Xanxus哥哥……  
泽田与那暗红的眼睛对视着，他曾经想过，用彭格列首领的宝座来挽留Xanxus，无数次觉得属于Xanxus的火焰能在彭格列发出更强烈的光华。  
他也不必挣扎在对彭格列的热爱和憎恨中……  
棕色的眼瞳里透出迷惘和挣扎，他确实受到了这个提议的诱惑。

“不……”  
这个答案并不出乎Xanxus意料。  
泽田纲吉微微仰着头，露出脆弱的脖颈，叹息地说：“我并不想离开彭格列Xanxus……”即使从此他必须背负着憎恨前行。  
但接下来的话并不是。  
“这种痛苦……太残酷了。”  
泽田露出悲悯的神色，微微摇着头说：“谁都不该体会到——”他低下头，这刨开自己伤口一般的话让他的伤痛首次明白地显现出来。  
“这种事、这种事……我想再让它发生了。”  
他痛得浑身颤抖，几乎支撑不住，弯下身去：“这种痛苦……我不希望任何人再体会到……”  
撑在身体两侧的手抓紧床单，咬牙说：“……我不要它再发生——任何时候、任何地方。”  
“我要制止它。”  
“我要建立我的彭格列！”  
泽田的声音并不大，但蕴含着平静的坚定，带着无与伦比的自信，好像他一贯那样，仿佛说出口就做得到。  
Xanxus暗红的眼睛凝视着他下定不可动摇的决心，忽然大笑起来！  
泽田纲吉迷惑不解地看着他。  
黑暗的室内回荡着Xanxus大笑声，然后他平静下来，说：“我会接任瓦利亚的首领。”  
黑发男人面对泽田单膝跪下，亲吻他的手：“十世。”  
泽田纲吉忽然感到了被背叛一般的感觉，即使Xanxus仍然以另一种方式陪在他身边，也按他的愿望留在了他并不想呆的彭格列。  
桀骜的兄长的宣誓本该令他难以置信地震惊，但这时他只是冷。  
泽田纲吉感到了彻骨的孤独，这世上再没有一个人，是真正和他站在相同的位置。

 

【段十】  
六岁的棕发孩子认真地打量着面前桌上的苹果，除了想吃还是想吃，但他拿起水果刀，只是比划了两下就又垂下手。  
这个月来他午休的时间里，每隔几天里包恩都会背着他把狱寺单独叫出去。泽田纲吉虽然隐隐察觉，但他明白里包恩一直因为狱寺会成为自己最亲密的部下而对他要求严苛，因此并不想管，今天他心血来潮想吃个苹果，顿时觉得离不开狱寺了。  
过着跟衣来伸手饭来张口也差不多的生活，泽田纲吉从来没有动手削过一个苹果，也完全不耐烦做这种小事。  
“还是去找隼人吧。”泽田起身，还拿着水果刀就出了门。  
辗转寻到会客室，才发现两人的踪迹，泽田纲吉在门外听到教导者的声音，里包恩冷漠地说：“快点动手，这种事情对你而言已经很简单了吧？只是这一个年纪格外小点而已。”  
泽田探头往门缝一看，房间的地板上躺着一个和他差不多岁数的男孩，恐惧地睁大眼睛却动弹不得，里包恩站在高大的桌子上，而男孩的旁边，站着穿着一本正经黑西装的银发孩子，呼吸有些急促地对着他举起了枪——  
泽田一瞬间明白了，里包恩带狱寺出去做了什么额外训练——单纯的杀人而已。  
没有任何犹豫和迟疑，泽田当即冲进去，在两人错愕的目光中把手里的水果刀扎进男孩的心脏。  
这是他货真价实的第一次杀人，他心中却毫无紧张和惶恐，甚至没有多施舍给地上死去的男孩一个眼神，泽田站直挡在狱寺和里包恩之间，大声说：“隼人是我的人——谁都不许越过我让他做这些多余的事！”

 

【段十一】  
“你是……隼人的姐姐……”泽田凝视着粉色卷发的里包恩的新情人，美艳女子有着和她弟弟相似的碧色眼睛。虽然在各种场合有过数次谋面，不过真正的对话这还是第一次。  
“你好，彭格列。”碧洋琪冷淡地说，明眸里含着焦虑，这一场搜索狱寺的下落中的短暂碰面，她对年轻的彭格列继承人态度并不友好。弟弟身为彭格列岚守，为什么会留下戒指只身出走——这里面问题太多，只不过顾不上追究而已。  
“隼人的姐姐果然也是美人呢。”泽田赞叹地说，抬手摸上碧洋琪光洁的脸颊，指尖拨开她的一缕头发，低头想吻上去，但在双唇接触之前他停了下来，一把精巧的手枪停在他太阳穴上。  
从搜寻的力度和声势来说，泽田纲吉无疑非常重视他的岚守，更何况确认狱寺隼人失踪后，泽田纲吉就处于不眠不休中，但至少表面上他始终悠闲而从容，还很有闲心地调戏美人。  
“哎呀。”泽田轻笑一声，干脆地松了手，但暧昧的目光停留在碧洋琪美艳的面容上。  
在他开口进一步调戏之前，Xanxus冷漠地插话： “她不是你家那个垃圾，没义务服侍你衣食起居还陪床。”  
刚刚收起手枪的碧洋琪闻言，惊疑地盯着泽田：“虽然一直有听到传言……不过我可从来想象不到那小子服侍人的样子。”  
一出生就被送到彭格列城堡的弟弟，成年后就逐渐和家族恢复了来往，但他从来都是蹙着眉不耐或冷漠的样子，与她这个异母姐姐的关系也只能说尚可而已。  
“怎么会，”泽田带着讶异和赞赏地翘起唇，低低地笑起来，“隼人在床上的表现很可爱啊……”  
Xanxus猛不丁一脚把他踢倒，他出手就没有留情的习惯，泽田痛得捂着腹部蜷缩起来。  
黑发黑瞳的男人盯着泽田，低沉的声音隐含着怒气：“你还没有明白吗？——就是因为你这种轻慢的态度，所有人才以为狱寺隼人只是你的玩物！”

 

【段十二】  
阳光灿烂的中午，彭格列花园里回荡着少年稚嫩的声音：“公子——公子！吃午饭了——”  
被呼唤的棕发小少年却置若罔闻地往另一个方向走去。  
始终跟在他后面的银发小少年迟疑地说：“泽田大人，巴吉尔在叫您。”  
“不用管他。”小少年不停步地往前走。  
“但是，泽田大人——”  
泽田纲吉忽地回头：“不要叫我泽田大人！”  
银发少年为他骤然的怒气而惶恐，泽田缓和了表情，撇过头，不高兴地说：“父亲大人也是泽田大人，这样根本分不清在叫谁。”  
狱寺隼人立刻接受了这个理由，在他心里他的君主当然是特别、独一无二的：“那、那……十代目！”

“Xanxus哥哥！……”  
泽田纲吉蓦地推门而入时，正见到美丽的女子躺在床上，Xanxus伸手为她拉好薄被。  
两人一齐向他看来，泽田躲过Xanxus的冷视，见女子还睁着眼睛，凑过去甜甜地笑道：“蒂娅阿姨。”  
弗洛蒂娅温柔地笑起来，伸手摸了摸他的头发：“小纲吉。”  
“蒂娅阿姨今天气色也很好。”他瞧了瞧Xanxus的脸色，乖巧地说：“我到外面去等Xanxus哥哥。”  
片刻后Xanxus陪着他母亲睡着了，走出门，看见棕发的小男孩靠在墙壁上，脚尖不忿地蹭着地板。  
“又和你那个怎么了？”  
“我今天让他别叫我泽田大人了，然后他叫我十代目。”  
小男孩失望地叹了口气：“我还以为他至少会叫我纲吉大人呢。”


End file.
